User blog:SadeTheHedgehog328/So Well Since October is coming soon...
Me and a Friend Made a Horror Story so I was Post it On October but since coming I Decided to post it Early WARNING: This Many Contains Violent And Gore(Even thought they Bleed out Colorful Blood) and Swears Word Viewer Discretion Is Advised As time pass in an old home as a young girl name Annabel lee as she had all of here friends over and sister. As Annabel says to every on Annabel: So girls it time for are fun time Halloween party. As scared heart says Sacred Heart: so were got need are costumes and were ready to get going girls. As there dressiest up and sacred doll was Harley Quinn from the suicide squad. As Scared heart was a sexy cupid. And sacred thunder was Laxus Dreyar from fairy tale. And sacred water was the queen ocean. As for sacred Marionette was Kenny from South Park. And finally sacred fire was flame princess. Before they left there took a group picture and post it on instagram with the hashtag #going to the house in the forest. As there were head out to the abandon house in suicide forest as they’re held out as some thing was watching them. Alpha: Bother should we attack them. Omega: Not yet not until there enter sister get there and head to the basement. Sigma: Right then. As the three ran off to the house and one head in and head down to the basement and stay hidden as the other two stayed in the forest. As time pass as the girls all get there and make to the house as sacred marionette open the door and there was light and cold air in the house as the time there got in all of them walk around and look as the time was 9:30 pm. As sacred Doll went up stairs with heart and look around and seen three bed rooms and two bathrooms as there start there part down stairs as there head fun until the power went out as sacred lighting says Sacred Lighting: it must be the circuit breaker I go check. As she went down starts as a women voice could be hear Sigma: help me please. As sacred lighting light up her hand and seen a person in Silver bronze and purple armor as she walk over as she was stab in the chest and killed and then she was bit in the neck and being eating by Sigma as sacred lighting was bleed out mustard yellow As time pass the and the power came back on as the body of Lighting was in front of them as there all screamed as omega Look and says Omega: good one died alpha up stairs and deal with Kenny. Alpha: fine with me as he went to the back of the house and climbed up to the window and open it and enter the house with sigma still in the home. As sacred fire looks at lighting and says to the other sacred fire: ok girl calm down I check down in the basement and see if I can find any thing down there. As she head down and look around as there was shelf’s filled with bottles of blood and black goo with orange glow in them. Sacred fire grabs one and lights it up as sigma was behind her and says Sigma: well now we got another one to eat!! As sigma smiles and snaps her neck and rip off her head as flame red blood come out as sigma throw the head out to the girls as sacred marionette ran up stairs and seen alpha standing there as she was cut in to two pieces and fell back and scared water and sacred heart say Both Water and heart: Oh my god they killed Kenny! you bastard! As alpha hide in the bed room under the bed as there all sat down and take a breath as sacred heart says Heart: what the hell is going on here this is crazy three of are friends are dead and that left us three. As she started to cry as she ran up stairs and went to the bed room to bed and fell to sleep quick as alpha says Alpha: Violent Punish!!! As he punch his hand thrown the bed as heart started to scream and her heart was bleed out candy pink blood as he crushed it and pull his hand back and stared to eat sacred heart body slowly. As sacred water ran out the door and try to leave but omega grab her by the neck and rip open his jaw and stomach and killed her. As it only left Annabel lee or sacred doll as she ran for her life and trip and all three of the amazon were standing there about ready to kill her as omega spoke Omega: you are the last one what a shame. Sacred doll: you the one who kill my sister and friends why! Alpha: you should never come to the suicide forest unless you want to die. As both of alpha and sigma were covered in blood from all of sacred doll friends, as then she pull out the bat and hit omega and alpha and ran for her life as day light raised up and she made it out of there and head for the road as a cop car came by and stop and the first cop got out and ask Cop 1: what the hell happen to you. As she could not speak at all and says sacred doll: some kind of monster attack us and killed my friends and almost me! As the cop think she was crazy and put here in the back of the cop car and drive to the insane asylum. As she meet light burnout and doc, as there were planning a prison brake out as there did it with her as light believed everything she told him and there both date and live with there friend omega ghost and had a perfect child name Luna knight as she look like her mother Annabel lee and had the same color hair as her father light burnout. THE END GOOD ENDING BAD ENDING Sacred doll as she ran for her life and trip and all three of the amazon were standing there about ready to kill her as omega spoke Omega: you are the last one what a shame. Sacred doll: you the one who kill my sister and friends why! Alpha: you should never come to the suicide forest unless you want to die. As both of alpha and sigma were covered in blood from all of sacred doll friends, as then she pull out the bat and hit omega and alpha and try to fly off and leave as sigma grab her and tore off her wings and hit the ground as omega walk up and open her chest and rip out her guts and heart and eat them why it was still beating. “No one Live their Killer Forest never head here ever that my worry” about as that was on a poster and blow in the wind to the old house and was burn to the ground after three years. Category:Blog posts Category:Made By Sade Category:Fanfiction